Obsesión
by Neevy Granger
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Sólo le había visto una vez, pero Lavender no es de esas chicas capaces de olvidar a alguién una vez que ha entrado en su vida.


_**Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y no cobro un duro por escribir nada de esto.**_

_********__Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

_**Obsesión**_

Solo le había visto una vez, acompañando a Harry, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero desde el momento en que lo vio con su pelo rojo largo, el pendiente y esa pinta de rockero muggle; no pudo dejar de pensar en él.

Empezó a mandarle cartas de amor. Estuvo durante más de un año haciéndolo hasta que oyó a la pequeña de los Weasley.

— Flema es insoportable— Gruñía.— "Estagás muy bonita con tu vestido de dama de honor, no tanto como Gabgielle, pego estagás muy mona." ¡La odio! Porqué Bill ha elegido a ese maniquí…

— Si le das oportunidad a Fleur, seguro que no es tan mala.— Le contestó Hermione mientras Lavender se alejaba de ellos.

Durante días apenas pudo comer o dormir. Bill, su Bill, iba a casarse con la pija francesa. Le había hechizado, estaba claro.

— Lavender, ¿Qué te ocurre?— Preguntó un día Parvati.— Llevas una temporada que no eres tú, te pasas las horas en tu cuarto y ¡vas a la biblioteca! Parece que te haya poseído Granger. Lav, Estoy preocupada.

— No pasa nada, Parvati. Vamos a ver el partido.

El partido fue emocionante, Ron estaba haciendo unas paradas dignas de un profesional. No sabría decir cuál fue el momento justo, pero Lavender dejo de ver el partido y empezó a ver a Ron, sólo a Ron.

Tal vez no pudiera tener a Bill. Pero podía hacerse un Bill con lo que tenía a su disposición. O tal vez Bill se pondría celoso de que saliera con su hermano y vendría a por ella.

Cuando Ron entró en la sala común después del partido Lavender se lanzó a besarlo, a lo que él accedió con gusto.

Lavender empezó a cambiarle poco a poco. Al principio consiguió que se dejara el pelo más largo. Lo del pendiente no lo consiguió por culpa de que alguien se lo contó a los gemelos y le escribieron una carta en la que George le aconsejaba que no dejase que nadie le tocara las orejas. Entrometidos.

Pero Lavender siempre había tenido una gran imaginación. Aunque no cediese a sus peticiones, ella veía a quien quería, Bill.

El problema venía cuando hablaba, su imaginación no llegaba a tanto. Pero la solución era sencilla, no le dejaba tiempo para hacerlo.

Besos, caricias, besos, besos, besos y más besos.

A eso se limitaba su relación.

Y luego estaba esa bruja de Fleur, perdón, de Hermione. Un bicho raro, que creía que podía robarle a su Bill. Y terminó haciéndolo, Ron cortó con ella por culpa de Hermione.

Hogwarts terminó, pero no la obsesión de Lavender hacia Bill. Apenas comía y solo se mantenía en pie gracias a las pociones revitalizantes. Siempre buscando una forma de recuperar a su Bill. En este momento estaba planeando como quitarse de encima a Fleur.

— Esto no puede seguir así— le increpó un día su amiga Parvati. – No sólo está casado sino que su mujer está embarazada. Tienes que seguir adelante, Lav.

— ¿Y si no puedo?

— Ve a un psicólogo, múdate y si hace falta deja el mundo mágico. Recupera tu vida. Él nunca a sabido de tu existencia, no quiero ser dura, pero tengo que serlo.

— Tal vez pueda recuperar a Ron, sí, seguro que puedo.

— Lavender, amiga, déjame ayudarte.— Parvati sabía que ella era lo único que tenía su amiga, sus padres habían muerto en la guerra por no querer unirse al señor oscuro, le resultaba difícil pero tenía que hacerlo.— Obliviate— Sollozó apuntando a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy?

— Eres mi amiga. Has tenido un accidente de coche. Voy a cuidarte.— Dijo con una lágrima cayéndole de los ojos.— Voy a prepararte una sopa, tienes que comer.

Parvati fue a la cocina, sacó su varita, la miró y la volvió a guardar. Si quería alejar a Lavender del mundo mágico, también ella tendría que hacerlo. Al día siguiente le daría todas sus cosas mágicas a su hermana y empezaría a vivir como una muggle. Lavender era su mejor amiga y debía cuidarla.

Amigas pase lo que pase.


End file.
